Mall Terror/Old
Note: This episode is the old version of the new, re-written episode of Z-Force Overview Eric won 10,000$ and left it to Jake, Sam, and Vincent. Suddenly, three robot aliens go on a hunt for Jake's device. Plot 'United States, Boston, Boston Mall' Eric '': Hey, guys, guess what! ''Jake : What? Eric : I won 10,000$!!! Vincent : Say what?! Eric : I'm giving it to ALL of you, so, share! This means you, Jake. Jake '': What? Excuse me.... But that action figure was worth it! ''Sam : Sure.... Eric : Okay, i'm going to leave you guys. I'll be back in an hour, okay. Jake, Sam, Vincent : Yeah, okay..... Jake, Sam, and Vincent bought many things. Jason bought ten "Sumo Slammers: Ultimate" cards, Sam bought clothes, and Vincent bought a science set. Sam : Oh, man.... That was a fun day... Vincent : Yeah, but it was just for a minute... Jake : What shall we do now? Eric won't be here for two hours! Suddenly, a stink bomb was throw into the mall. Vincent : What the?! Jake : It's time to transform into... Uh.... *Transforms into a Galvan* Say what?! This guy is small... I think 'll call you... Smarty Pants.... Nah... I'll think of something... Sam : Okay, we have to help those people get out of the mall and we beat up the guys. got it? Vincent '': Got it! Hey Jake got i--?! Jake?! Where are you? ''Jake as a Galvan, heading towards the villains : Got it!! 'Banana Republic' Robot Alien : Where are you?! My readings are off the charts... Jake as a Galvan '': Over here!!! *Gets on the neck of the robot* Just pull this.... And then this... And got it! ''Robot Alien : Why you little--!!! Hey, I can't move! Jake as a Galvan : I locked your "Movement Option". And... I got to do this *Points a gun towards Robot Alien* Robot Alien : You wouldn't!!! Jake as a Galvan : Your right, I wouldn't... *Presses the trigger* Oops... I'm clumsy! The Alien Robot got shot by Jake. Jake as a Galvan : One down... Two to go! 'Mr. Smoothy' Vincent : Okay... Robot... Yes... You must pull the wire from the back of the neck... Sam : Got it... *Gets a nail* *Throws it into the Robots neck* Vincent '': Hehe... Sharp shooter... ''Sam '': Thanks... '''Robot Alien 2 : You little kids! You thought you got me, huh?! ''Vincent '': Nope... *Kicks the head of the Alien Robot* '''''Sam : Nice kick Vincent : Thanks... Jake '': Hey, guys... Where do you think is the third robot alien?! ''Vincent '': I don't know... ''Sam : Um... Guys... Is the third one gray, tall, and has a giant gun on his arm? Jake : I don't know... Mabe... Wait... He's at my back right now... Isn't he? Vincent : Um... Lie or truth? Jake '': Ruuuuun!!! *Run* ''Alien Robot 3 '': *Reloads weapon* Asta Lavista, baby! *Shoots* ''Jake, running: Oh snap! Lazer! Sam, running : Transform into something!!! Jake, running : It's re-charging! Vincent, running : Oh man! Gotta-- *Makes electricity out of hands* Wow... Sam, running : Did you know you could do that?! Vincent, running '': No... Let me try something *Shoots electricity at the Robot* ''Robot Alien 3 '': Why you little brat! ''Sam : Bring it on! *Touches floor* *Absorbs* Oh yeah! *Jumps* *Punches robot* Jake '': How did you know you had powers? ''Sam '': I didn't I just wanted to sit down! ''Jake : Yes! The watch finished re-charging! *Transforms* I'll call you.... Freeze''! Jake, Vincent, and Samantha fought the third alien robot and defeated it by punching off it's head. ''Jake : Woohoo! Glad that was done! Sam : Oh yeah! ''Vincent '': High five, guys! 'Unknown Space ship' Broken up Alien robot : My lord, we have failed... Unknown Villain : You have failed me for the last time *Blasts the Alien Robot* Characters *Jake Grayson *Eric Salov *Samantha Nora *Vincent Mac 'Villains' *Robot Alien 1 *Robot Alien 2 *Robot Alien 3 *Unknown Main Villain 'Aliens Used' *Unknown Galvan *Freeze Trivia *The main villain has been revealed. *Jason finally named an alien. *Eric won 10,000$ *This robot aliens ressemble to Kraab and SixSix. Category:Episodes Category:FusionFall123